Sayumin
Sayumin (さゆみん)' '''is a Second Generation member of Danshi Joshi Project. She is currently a member a member of 3 major groups: Minna Musu。 , Raspberryz , & S/hineage. Her image color is ''Ice Blue'. She is known for being one of the most matured and intelligent people in the group. This is why Michi gave her the name of the 'Idol Professor' and encouraged Star and Michi to call her 'Sensei'.' Though she doesn't speak up in the forum that often, she gives very thorough and straightforward answers that showcases intelligence when she does. She also has one of the most distinctive singers in the group for her strong alto singing. She is currently in Japan. Biography '''Pre-DJP' Sayumin has been a fan of Hello!Project for a long time. Her activity in dub projects has been on and off. Most significantly, her first project being, OngakuProject until it quietly went on an indefinte hiatus. She was also part of Mignon! Project, Sekai no Melody, and various projects on MM-BBS like 2013's "Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku" and the unreleased Christmas album. She also participate on some radio shows on the JH!P online radio channel. 2013 Sayumin entered Danshi Joshi Project with the other Second Generation members . She joined two groups, Minna Musu。 and Raspberryz . When S/hineage was revived, she became an active member of the group. 2014 On May 23, 2014, the project released her first birthday solo [Yaruki! It's Easy ] . This solo single features a cameo from Ryan . Profile *Stats **'Name:' Sayumin **'Image Color': Ice Blue **'Other Names:' aisasami **'Nicknames:' Sayu-sensei, Senseiiiii (All by Michi) **'Birthdate: '''May 23, 1989 **'Birthplace: Well, technically I was born in Nebraska, USA and lived in Alaska, Maryland, and North Dakota. But now, I live in Japan. **'''Age: 25 **'Western Zodiac:' Gemini **'Chinese Zodiac: '''Snake **'Blood Type:' N/A **'Height: 5'1" (around 151cm) **'Hobbies: '''Music, singing, karaoking, reading, listening to music, watching TV, collecting music-related items, hanging out with friends, and studying. **'Special Skills: Let's see.... I can speak 3 languages (and able to sing in more),, change voice pitch, sin in a karaoke box for 6 hours or more, can get the best seats in a concert (and meet many artists easily) due to luck, and that's all! **'Favorite Colors:' Light blue. It reminds me of water (I like the sea and swimming) (and it's a beautiful color). **'Favorite Animals:' Dogs **'Favorite Season:' Spring **'Favorite (Past and Current) Hello! Project members and groups:' Morning Musume, C-ute, Berryz Koubou, JUICE=JUICE, S/mileage, Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Minimoni, Pucchimoni, Heike Michiyo, Nakazawa Yuko, Fukuda Asuka, Mika Todd, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Kago Ai, Kanno Asami, Michishige Sayumi, Junjun, Chinatsu Miyoshi **'Favorite Artists:' globe, Amuro Namie, Team Syachihoko, The Police, SWV, B'z, DREAMS COME TRUE, TLC, Moritaka Chisato, Chicago, Bananarama, Crystal Kay, Tears for Fears, ZARD, U-ka Saegusa in db, Kuraki Mai, Onyanko Club, Koizumi Kyoko, DA PUMP, move, David Bowie, dream, Beyonce, Folder5, Genesis, Hiroshima, Go West, Janet Jackson, KATSUMI, SWEE:D, Hirose Koumi, Madonna, Sakamoto Maaya, MAX, and more **'Favorite Music Producers': Komuro Tetsuya, Kadomatsu Toshiki, Stock Aiken Waterman, Babyface **'Favorite TV Shows/Dramas:' Hana Yori Dango, Aishiteru to Ittekure, Smallville, Law and Order, Dysenbel, MUSIC STATION, Itazura na Kiss, Project Runway, Asia's Next Top Model **'Favorite Anime:' Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuugi, Tenkuu no Escaflowne **'Favorite Foods:' Chicken curry (I make it almost every week), sushi, parfaits, and mochi (especially the three flavor, green tea, and soy flour flavored mochi. And also I like the ice cream dessert with mochi.) **'Least Favorite Food:' Bananas (I am allergic to them), Eels **'Favorite Songs:' Amuro Namie - Chase the Chance (non-H!P song), Love MACHINE (H!P song), and Bananarama's "I Heard a Rumor" (and so many others;favorite Western song) **'Danshi Joshi Project Groups:' Minna Musu。 (2013-present) Raspberryz (2013 - present) S/hineage (2014 - present) Trivia *Michi and Star began calling Sayumin sensei before they knew she was actually a teacher. *She is allergic to bananas and avocados. *She and Yuzuriha are going to be one of the major hosts for the project's podcast show called, Kashimashi DJ. *Michi is secretly intimidated by her because she is smarter than her despite being just a year younger than her. *She gets most likely gets along with Yuzuriha and Ryan the best. *Valerie, Yuzuriha and Sayumin know each other prior to this project. *She is secretly interested in Asian dramas. *She loves to collect CDs, tapes, records, and other music-related items. Her collection has well over 1,500 pieces. *She has meet Morning Musume, MAX, move, Versaille, and other famous people in person. *In her free time, she edits for the Asian media Wiki generasia. She has edited and created over 500 pages there. *She and Ryan have both been members of Mignon! Project. *She sometimes make 'old man' jokes/puns. Category:DJP Members